


Think About Where You Are In the Solar System

by sperrywink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Atlantis finally gets the approval to return to Pegasus.





	Think About Where You Are In the Solar System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clavally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clavally/gifts).



> Happy New Year's, Clavally!

When the oversight committee agreed Atlantis should go back to the Pegasus Galaxy, John almost cried, and he never cried, not since Holland. He loved earth, but his duty was in Pegasus, and he was just so relieved to be going back to that fight and supporting their allies.

The word came down right before Christmas, and it was the best present John had ever received. He thought everyone would have agreed with him, at least the SGA members, but a good third decided to stay on earth, which made John scramble for replacements. He knew Rodney and Woolsey were doing the same, and he was glad O’Neill liked him, since he gave him the pick of the Mountain, at least of who wanted the adventure of Pegasus.

When the three of them met to discuss new hires, John was surprised when Rodney mentioned a new Chief Medical Officer. He asked, “What do you mean? Keller’s not coming back? What about you?”

Rodney shook his head, and sighed dramatically, so John knew his pain wasn’t that deep. “She decided being close to her family was more important than our relationship, especially since I refused to join her on earth. She doesn’t seem to get that Pegasus needs us.”

John said, “I’m sorry, buddy.”

Rodney shrugged, kind of uncomfortably. “I sort of realized I was using her as a fail-safe anyway. As if there would never be a chance with someone else, and that was why I proposed. But when our fissures happened, I realized it was a mistake. Or at least premature.”

“Still, we can get some beers on the pier, say good-bye to lost opportunities.”

Rodney smiled at him, and said, “Sounds good.”

Woolsey asked, “Any other business?”

John said, “Yes, under the new administration, the US military has finally lifted ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell.’ I don’t expect any difficulties, but will be monitoring the situation.”

Rodney snorted and simply said, “About time.”

John grinned at him, and replied, “Yes, I know, the Canadian military was lightyears ahead of us.”

Rodney smiled back at him. “Totally more enlightened.”

They laughed together, as Woolsey rolled his eyes. “Keep an eye on it, Colonel.”

“Will do.”

So, as they scrambled for people and goods, John was in a great mood. He was going back to Pegasus, Rodney would be beside him and not on earth, and with the lifting of DADT, John could maybe even have a date assuming there was someone not in his chain of command that was worth dating. 

When the last Marine and scientist arrived on December 30th, and the last delivery arrived in the morning of New Year’s Eve, John convinced Woolsey to leave that night, so they could say goodbye to the old year and earth at the same time.

So John hurried down to the command chair, and settled in with Rodney on his computer on the floor next to him, he couldn’t be happier. As they began lift off, Rodney said, “Think about where you are in the solar system.”

And a brilliant view of earth from space all decked out in colored lights across the continents for New Year’s Eve came into being above them. Rodney asked, “Is that real time?”

“Absolutely.”

“I didn’t expect it to look so beautiful.”

“I feel you, buddy.”

Just then Woolsey’s voice came over the Atlantis intercom. “Happy New Year, everyone, and may we defeat the Wraith and bring peace to Pegasus.”

John smiled softly to himself, but then Rodney’s face was right over his. He reared back as much as he could in the chair, and asked, “Rodney? Is something wrong?”

Rodney had a bit of a wild look in his eye, and John tried not to panic, especially since he could feel Atlantis in the back of his brain and she said everything was fine. And then Rodney was pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth, leaving John gasping slightly when it was over.

“What?”

“Happy New Year’s, John.”

“Did you just kiss me?”

Now Rodney looked uncomfortable. “Well, it is traditional.”

And John’s brain, which was still spinning uselessly thinking about his first New Year’s kiss in a decade, only offered up a, “What?” again as a response.

Now Rodney was obviously even more uncomfortable as he started babbling. “Well, honestly, what else could I do? We’re the only ones here, and you’re gay, or at least you told me that, although I’ve seen no evidence to prove it considering the women hanging off you, and you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met, it seemed appropriate. If you were going to object so strenuously, you should have said something first!”

And John laughed in delight. “Hey, hey, I’m not objecting, I’m just shocked. You said you weren’t gay.”

“Didn’t I mention that you’re the prettiest person I know? It’s ridiculous with that hair and that lean. You’re impossible.”

“Kiss me again, Rodney.”

And to John’s surprise, Rodney did just that. So, John kissed back for long moments, until Atlantis nudged him to pay attention to the massive flying city he was navigating through space. And then he broke the kiss and said, “Happy New Year to you too. But your computer is beeping, and Atlantis is nervous with no one steering the city.”

And Rodney jumped off the chair platform, and said, “Shit! I always knew you were too pretty! You shouldn’t distract me like that.”

And all John could think to say was, “Thanks, Rodney.”

Rodney blinked at him, and then a small, secret smile broke out on his face, that John suspected was also on his. They both laughed freely, and John felt his heart lift even more. He hoped this was a good omen for the year to come.


End file.
